


[Podfic] The Going Rate

by kalakirya



Series: podfics of waldorph's Vikings tumblr stories [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor Auction, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of waldorph's story</p><p>
  <i>Bachelor auction AU, someone wins someone - anon</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Going Rate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are not the stories I meant to write.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737196) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Title:** The Going Rate

  
 **Pairings:** Lagertha/Ragnar, Lagertha/Ragnar/Athelstan soon-to-be-OT3

  
 **Length:** 7 minutes 3 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (7MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/going-rate)

 


End file.
